


sweet tooth

by fingersexual



Category: ClarkeGriffin - Fandom, LexaWoods - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexakomtriku, the100
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, clarkegriffin, humping, impliedsmut, lexa - Freeform, lexakomtriku - Freeform, the100 - Freeform, tonguekissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersexual/pseuds/fingersexual
Summary: Valentines Day from Lexa to Clarke.





	sweet tooth

“Here, happy Valentine’s Day,” Lexa half whispered as she chunked a small pink bag over to the blanket-covered lump sprawled out on the bed in Clarke’s room. Lexa kicked her shoes off by the door and when she looked back up, Clarke was sitting upright on the bed, pouring out the contents of the gift she just received. She bit her lip and reached out her arm, cueing Lexa to come over. She laid down on her back beside Clarke, pulling the blonde girl by her butt, onto her lap. Clarke rolled her hips down and purred a soft “thank you” into her girlfriends ear. She felt Lexa’s hands slide their way under her shirt while she leaned over to get one of the gifts. Lexa had her eyes closed, rubbing Clarke's sides when she heard plastic rustling and then felt fingers against her lips. She opened her eyes, seeing Clarke with a candy heart that said ”be mine.” Lexa opened her mouth, waiting to receive the candy. Instead, the other girl removed her hand from Lexa and placed the candy into her own mouth, trying to hide the smile she got from watching Lexa’s eyebrows arch down in confusion. Clarke moved her hips down again against Lexa, causing the girl to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened, Clarke had gotten another piece of candy and placed it on her tongue, leaning her head closer to Lexa while managing to not let the heart slide off. The brunette happily placed her tongue against Clarke’s, sliding the candy into her mouth. She swallowed it and then moved her tongue back to her girlfriend’s, licking her bottom lip and then pushing her tongue through. Clarke softly sighed as Lexa kissed her. She pulled away after a few minutes.  
Clarke raised her arms as Lexa began to pull off her tank top for her.  
“Happy Valentines Day to you, too.”


End file.
